A Pirate's Tale
by MmsMcmillen
Summary: Jack Sparrow recounts his early years in the Caribbean.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Someone once said to me I should write down me memoirs. I said as soon as I figure out what that is, I will.

Well, I now know what that is, so I'm writing them now.

Me name is Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl.

Now some think me story starts with Barbossa. But it doesn't. It started long before him.

Before I can start me own tale I have to begin with someone else's. Her name is Margaret Sparrow.

Margaret a beautiful girl with long curly red hair and deep brown eyes was fourteen when she left England. With no family left, she boarded a ship; she had no idea of where it was going.

By the time the ship reached Tortuga landing, she didn't have a pence left to her name as she spent all she had, on passage aboard the ship.

Standing on the docks she looked out over this bustling town and wondered what she would do for money. Having no skills of any kind she ended up at the Faithful Bride as a working wench at the bar.

Margaret, or Maggie as everyone called her, lived in a one-room walk up above the bar. It was part of her payment for working at the bar. Along with a large bed, a vanity and a wardrobe, a small table next to the bed with a lamp upon it.

Maggie was very well liked. Not only by the customers, but by the other girls as well. Which included a stout woman a bit older than all of them named Agatha.

Agatha was as round as she was short, She had a round face with sparkling blue eyes. Her job was the cook. But she was also surrogate mother to the girls and looked out for them.

There was also Alex, the bartender. He was tall and broad and could handle any man what tried to get as he put it, too much for the girls to handle. If that happened, they often ended up on the outside of the bar and not in too fair condition.

When Maggie was seventeen, something happened. Something that changed her entire life. A certain someone came into it. And once he arrived she did everything she could just for him.

And now I can begin me tale. A pirate's tale if you would. A tale about a young boy growing up in Tortuga with his mum, Margaret Sparrow.

Chapter One

I grew up in Tortuga with me mum. Some called her wench, others called her harlot. There were even some what called her a whore. But what she really was, was a beautiful young woman named Maggie, who was raising a son best ways she could.

I never knew me father. I would ask me Mum who he was, but all she'd say was he floated in one day, then floated back out. Apparently he floated around long enough to create me.

Now that I sit here behind me desk writing this, me memories of these days come flooding back to me like it all happened yesterday.

"Where ya going in such a hurry," Agatha called out.

Me little legs stopped running and I turned around to face her.

"Didn't ya hear, a ship come in this morning. I'm going to the harbor to see if it's me father," I called back.

Agatha, a portly shaped woman stood in the doorway of the Faithful Bride, with her hands on her hips.

"Jack how ya going to know such a thing when ya don't even know who he is," she called out to me.

"I'll know, I'll just know," I said. I turned back around and ran off before could say another word.

I reached the harbor and sat on the dock with me knees tucked up under me chin. I sat there and watched the newly arrived ship as it floated out there just inside the Tortuga harbor.

I could see the men off in the distance as they got in their little boats and rowed ashore.

I could tell right away which one was the Captain. I always looked for the Captain of every ship that came. I was only eight at the time and in me mind I just knew me father had to be the Captain.

I watched them as they rowed closer to the dock. They were soon upon it and tying off their boats. The saw me as well, but since I was just a boy, they paid me no mind.

I stood up once they were on the dock and walking towards me. I smiled at them at they passed me by. Most of them just grunted at me as they walked passed me, but a few smiled back. But I didn't care; it was the Captain I was looking for.

Finally he came on the dock. A tall man, taller than the rest of them. He had long black hair, a mustache and beard.

"'Ello," I said to him.

"'Ello, he said and smiled.

"Are you my father," I asked. It never occurred to me this was not a question to ask. It seemed a perfectly natural question to me at the time. I know better now of course.

He stopped and stared at me for a long moment. "No," he finally said. "No, I am not," he said in a rather annoyed voice. He then walked on by and went on his way leaving me standing there.

I hung my head and frowned. Slowly I walked away and went back home, back to the Faithful Bride.

Just inside was Agatha, sweeping the floor. She looked at me and could see the sadness there. "Not him," she asked.

I shook me head and kept on going. I went through the bar and into the kitchen. I then exited the kitchen to the back stairs. With a deep sigh, I climbed the stairs and headed for our room, me Mum's and mine.

I knew no one but me Mum would be there. She had a solid rule, no one stayed the night. No one that is, but me of course.

I opened the door and stepped inside. It was still early yet and so she was still in bed asleep.

As much as I wanted to tell her what had happened, I knew better than to wake her. She would have me hide if I did.

So I crept across the planked floor to my side of the bed and crawled in next to her. I knew there was nothing doing for it; I may as well lie there and rest until she awoke. It seemed like an eternity, before she did though.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally she did wake up. She rolled over onto her side facing me.

"Good morning, Jackie."

Me mother was the only one in the world who called me Jackie. No one else ever did and as I got older no one else dared. But she was me mother, so there wasn't anything I could do about it. There still isn't.

"Good morning mother."

"How long have you been awake?"

"I think hours."

Her eyebrows raised and she stared at me. "Hours?" She asked. She then frowned, "Oh no, let me guess you went down to the dock again, didn't you?"

She rolled over onto her other side and sat up putting her feet on the floor.

"You really must stop doing that," she said as she shook her head.

I got out of bed and went around to her side so I was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry mother, but a ship came in today and I wanted to see if me father was on it," I said breathlessly.

She let out a deep sigh and shook her head. "Jackie, when are you going to give up?" she asked. "I've told you a thousand times, your father was here and gone in a blink of an eye."

I stood there staring at her. The nightgown she wore, hung off her shoulders. It was soft and white and felt warm to the touch from her wearing it. But it was also old and worn in spots.

But that wasn't what I saw, what I saw was a woman with weary eyes looking at me and trying so very hard to convince me I had to stop looking for my father.

"But mother, I want to meet him," I said as seriously as an eight year old can say anything.

Her face went warm and soft and she smiled, "Come here," she said and patted her lap.

I went up to her and climbed onto her lap. I sat with my legs dangling off to one side. I kept my hands in my lap and looked up at her.

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight and long hug before releasing me.

She then put one hand along side of my face and looked into my eyes. "Why do you want to find him so much?" she asked. "Don't we have the perfect life, just you and I? Why do we need him? Am I not mother and father enough for you?"

I sat there looking up at her not knowing at first what to say. I had never thought of that way before. At long last I smiled at her, "I'm never going to look for him again. It will be just you and I mother."

She giggled and took her hand from my face and once again hugged me. "Don't you worry about a thing, honey, you go ahead and look all you want," she said while embracing me.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her back. Funny thing, but I never did look for him again. To this day I have no idea who he is.

"All right now go get my brush and ribbon," she said and let go of me.

I released my hold on her and got off her lap. Every morning for as long as I could remember it was my job to brush and braid her hair. I went over to the vanity and got the items she requested.

I went back to the bed and got back on it. I got behind her and balanced myself on my knees. I then proceeded to brush out her hair.

She sat there patiently as I did this task. Her hair was long and thick and it would take me a while before I would get it all brushed out. As I did this my lower lip would disappear beneath my teeth and I would suck on my breath as children do when they have a serious job to perform.

Once I was done brushing her hair out I braided it and tied it off with the ribbon the way she had taught me.

"Did I do it right?" I always asked when I was done.

She got up from the bed and went to the vanity and sat down. She held up a hand mirror and gazed into it. "You did it perfect," she told me.

I got off the bed, went over to the wardrobe and opened it. My mother had two dresses to her name. One was an every day dress, meaning it was more worn and tattered than the second one.

The second dress was for special occasions and was in much better condition than the first one. However when the first one became too thread bare to wear any more, it was replaced by the second and the second became every day and was replaced with a new dress. New in that it wasn't worn out yet.

"We are going shopping today," she announced.

"Are we going to Mr. Mimms?" I asked hopefully.

Mr. Mimms was a retired pirate whose shop was filled with nearly everything you could imagine, from clothes to fine jewelry. And if that was where we were going, it meant one thing, I was getting new clothes.

"Indeed we are," she said. "Now hand me my blue dress."

With much glee I got out her blue dress, dress number two, the special occasion dress and took it over to her.

As I was already dressed I went back to the bed and perched my self upon while I waited for her to get dressed.

An hour later we were on our way to Mr. Mimms. It was the middle of the day so the streets were quiet. And what people there were, were either merchants or passed out pirates.

We reached Mr. Mimms and entered the shop and headed straight for the back of the shop. That was where the clothes that would fit me would be.

Mr. Mimm approached us with a smile, "Has it been a year already?"

My mother smiled back at him, "Ah yes and he's growing like a weed."

"Ah yes I can see that and I have just the thing for him," he said and gathered clothing for me.

I stood there looking from one to the other as they talked about me as if I wasn't there.

Before I could protest Mr. Mimms was handing me things to try on. I went behind a bed sheet that was hung to give people privacy.

I came holding out holding up the breeches, as they would have slid off me if I had not. The shirt went down past my hips and sleeves extended past my hands. It was clear even to me nothing on me even came close to fitting.

However Mr. Mimms reacted as if everything was a perfect fit as he went around me examining the clothes.

"They seem a bit big, don't you think?" My mother commented.

Mr. Mimms stopped circling me and stood in front of me next to my mother. He rested his hand on his chin, "Hmm, I think they just need a bit of a adjustment."

He walked away from us and began searching the store for something, but neither my mother nor I knew what.

"Aha, this will do," he said and came back with thin, but very long piece of material with stripes on it. He brought it over to me and wrapped it several times around my waist, using it as a make shift belt to hold up the breeches.

"There that ought to do," he said and stepped back to permit my mother to see.

I looked down at the breeches then back up at my mother. She stood there studying me, "Hmm, I think that will work nicely and he will grow into them."

"Aye, that he will," Mr. Mimms said rather gleefully.

Personally I thought they both had gone mad. How was this going work, I was going to have to wrap miles of material around my waist every day to hold up my breeches.

"Mr. Mimms, couldn't I just have a belt?"

Mr. Mimms, normally a cheerful man who hardly ever frowned, suddenly did.

"Don't be silly boy, everyone has a belt. You wear this, this, sash and you will be like no one else," he declared.

I really didn't want to be like no one else. Not at that age any way. But there was nothing I could do about it as me mother agreed with him.

"We'll take them and the shirt too."

"Ah very good, will he be wearing them out?"

I looked at my mother and shook my head.

But she ignored me. "Yes of course. Do what you like with his old clothes."

"Very good, very good indeed, especially since I'm afraid I have nothing smaller," he told her.

I had been beaten down by me mother and an old retired pirate. There was nothing for it, I would be wearing these clothes for who knew how long whether they fit or not.

I gave up and walked away from them. As I browsed around the store, it was my mother's turn to find a new dress.

"Mr. Mimms," I called out to him from another part of the store. I had found something and wanted to know about it.

Mr. Mimms, excused him self from my mother and came over to where I was. "What is it Jack? Have you found a treasure?"

I smiled up at him and nodded my head. I then pointed out a particular necklace to him.

He took it out of the glass case and handed it to me, "Ah you have very good taste, young man. This silver chain is from Spain," he told me.

I eyed it carefully. It's very pretty, but what is this?" I asked him and pointed out the odd looking thing attached to the chain.

"My boy, that is a black pearl. Now then pearls are rare enough by themselves, but a black pearl, well, a black pearl is very rare indeed," he said with a grin.

I smiled with much glee. Something very rare and I held the only one.

"I want to buy it," I said immediately.

Mr. Mimms rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"How much do you have?" he finally asked.

I took some money from my purse. It was money I had earned from helping sweep up at the bar and showed it to him.

He examined my money as if he had never seen pences before. A broad smile then crossed his face, "It's yours."

I could not have been happier. As far as I was concerned it was very expensive, as it had cost me all my earnings. Little did I know then how truly expensive it really was. Why the old pirate had let me buy for so little I'll never know. But perhaps it was because he liked my mother and me and saw in me eyes how much it would come to mean to me.

I put the necklace in my purse. I would wait for just the right time to give it to her. After all I knew no one else in the world who deserved a better gift than she.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We always took our meals at the Faithful Bride. Breakfast usually consisted of bread and cheese. While dinner was salted meat, bread, cheese and occasionally some fruit.

Agatha was a wonderful cook. At least I thought so. Everything she made always tasted so good. That was probably why I tended to gobble down me meals.

"Slow down, Jack, the food's not going any where," Agatha would tell me.

Besides eating, what I liked most about the bar was listening to the tales told by the pirates.

"Don't trust everything you hear," me mum would tell me.

"Why not," I would ask her.

"Jack, darling, not everything they say is honest. Be careful what you believe and learn what is true and what is not."

"Yes, mum," I said and would truly try to know the difference. There was however one pirate, a captain who would come to Tortuga every now and again, whom me mother trusted completely.

Every time he came to town he always asked for her. She would spend her entire evening with him. And he was always generous to her. He would pay her more than anyone else I knew. Either that or it would be some precious gift of silver, gold, lace or silk.

"Listen to Captain James, Jack, he's honest and you can believe what he says," she would tell me.

I loved listening to his tales. I always felt like I was right there with him as his story unfolded. The things he had done were so exciting and best of all they were true.

He was also kind to me. He would let me sit at the table with them as he told his tales. Sometimes he would even bring me a gift. Most of the other pirates didn't even want me around let alone bring me a gift.

So I always looked forward to seeing the good Captain come into the bar. There was one rule however and actually it wasn't anything new, it was the usual rule. Even with James once they went up to our room, I was to stay out and stay in the kitchen with Agatha.

I didn't mind it so much though. Agatha would give me some special treat to eat and keep me company while I ate it.

Later as always I would go up stairs and into our room knowing what ever pirate was there, including James, was gone by then and I could safely go in for bed.

And so it went on. Me and me mum, the pirates, Mr. Mimms, the Faithful Bride, the other women who worked there and Agatha. Our lives continued day in and day out month by month year-by-year.

Nothing much changed until me 13th year of life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

On me thirteenth birthday me mum told me it was time I learned what it was to be a man. I wasn't a little boy any more and needed to know certain things.

She talked while sitting at her vanity and I brushed her hair.

"Jack you are old enough to start thinking like a young man now. There are certain things you should know. Things that only a woman can teach you," she said.

"Yes, Mum," I said as I continued brushing her hair.

"No matter what a man may tell you about what women are like or how to treat them, as a woman I can assure you there's only one way to treat women. You have to be patient, understanding and always a gentleman. I don't care what they say or do to you; you never ever hit a woman or get cross with a woman. You take what ever she says or does and know you most likely deserved it. And I mean good things, as well as the bad. You deserved the sweet kiss, the tender words, and the hug. But on the other side of the coin, you also deserved the slap on the face, the how dare you, and even the crying. Try to remember women and men are very different from each other. We think differently, act and react differently from each other," she said and looked up over her shoulder at me and smiled.

"I'll remember," I said smiling back at her.

She turned her head so she was facing forward again. I put down the brush and began braiding her hair.

"Good, now then that I've told you what I needed to tell you, I want you to spend the night with Ginger."

I momentarily stopped braiding her hair, as I was completely baffled by this odd request.

"Why, mother," I asked before continuing my job.

"Ginger will explain all to you when you see her tonight," she said and said no more about it.

I wanted to protest, but me mum had just gotten done telling me I shouldn't get cross with a woman and after all wasn't she a woman too.

The rest of me day wasn't spent at the bar as usual but with Arthur, the bartender who left his job with his assistant for the day.

(I hope that's what I named the bar tender)

Apparently I was to learn what it was to be a man from a man as well. But he didn't teach me about women, he taught me what in his mind much more important.

And so I got my first lesson in sword fighting. And more to the point how to avoid a fight when ever possible. And the best way to do that was to be a better swordsman than your opponent.

"You see Jack, if you are good and you know you are good, then you don't need to prove you are good by getting your self into sword fights with any one and everyone who would test your skills. Save your self for the big battle when you have no other choice but to take out your sword and use it to the death."

I was rather puzzled by what he was saying it wasn't making much sense. But after some time I finally got it.

We stopped the sword lesson at midday. We went into the kitchen and had a bite to eat and I was introduced to a new lesson of becoming a man. Ale, he let me drink some of his ale. I rather liked the taste of it.

"May I have more," I asked.

I think he would have given me more, but me mum was there and she gave him a disapproving frown.

"No, that's enough for now," he said then winked at me when she wasn't looking any more.

The afternoon was spent learning how to fire a pistol. He handed me his and I nearly fell over from the weight of it. I never realized how heavy they were.

"Now then Jack if the sword fails you, use your pistol. And know it's better to have good aim then to have great speed. Any fool can pull his pistol from his belt quickly, but if you don't have it aimed right, it does you little good."

It would be years before I was truly good at either, but it was a good start.

By nightfall I was exhausted and me arms were achy and tired. And yet I had one more lesson to go. I still had to spend the night with Ginger and still had no idea why.

Shortly after entering her room I had a very good idea of why I was there. There was no doubt in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Come on in Jack," I heard Ginger's voice call out.

I opened the door and went inside. I froze there just inside the room. I couldn't move, I didn't know what to say or what to do, so I just stood there not moving at all.

Ginger smiled then chuckled a bit. "Close the door honey and come on over to me," she said.

I nodded my heard, but didn't move at first. It took a moment, but I found me feet and started to go forward. Then remembered she said to close the door.

I turned around and went back to the door and closed it.

Once again I just stood there. I took in a breath, let out again the turned back around and once again headed towards Ginger.

"Don't be so nervous, honey, haven't you ever seen a woman with no clothes on," she asked and chuckled again.

The only woman I had ever seen without clothes on was me mother. But that was different she was me mother. I started to form the word no, but that's not what came out of me mouth.

"Yes, of course I have," I stammered.

She chuckled again, "It's all right sweetie, no fears, come on over to the bed to me, and I'm going to teach you about being a man."

I walked over to the bed and stood next to it. My mind was a blank. I didn't know what to say to that.

"Oh, all right," was I could say.

She patted her hand on the empty space next to her on the bed.

I sat down where her hand once was. "What do I do," I asked.

"Well first you have to take off all of yer clothes and then I tell you what to do. And don't worry it's always awkward the first time so no worries if you don't get it quite right the first time. We'll do it again and again until you feel sure of yer self," she assured me.

I really wasn't sure what it was we were going to do over and over again, but I had a somewhat good idea. After all I knew what me mum did when she was naked with men, or at least I thought I did. So there was little doubt in me mind what Ginger and I was going to do.

After getting me clothes off she had me lay next to her. As she explained things she showed me what she meant by them.

As she went on I became very aware I didn't know much about what I thought I knew after all. In fact I really didn't know much about it at all. But before the night was over and I left Ginger's room, I surely did know. Only thing was it seemed to have confused me more than answered any questions I might have had.

Not the sex part, I caught on to the sex part. It was awkward and very odd at first but by the time I left in the wee hours of the night, (I had no desire to sleep with her) I even liked it.

That wasn't what was confusing. What was confusing was, I suddenly realized that this was what me mum was doing with all those men all these years.

Some how it seemed okay that Ginger and the other women were doing this, but me own mother!

And not so much she was doing it with strangers but that she was doing it with Captain James. After all he was my friend. Every time he came to port he would teach me more about piracy. He was teaching me things not even Arthur was teaching me.

We were close; he was like the father I never knew. And yet every time he did come to port I would have to sleep somewhere else. The only time I ever did that was because she was with a man. And when she was with a man, she was... and that meant she was... with him.

The thought was just too much for me. The more I thought about it the faster I walked home. Not that it was that far away. Ginger only lived a few rooms down from us.

Unfortunately me mum was asleep when I got there. I would have to wait until morning to talk to her. But talk to her I would. And I wouldn't let her change the subject; I would keep after her until I got the truth. Only problem was I wasn't really sure I truly wanted to know.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Jack, I am not going to answer your question," me mum said as I braided her hair.

"You have known all your life what I do to make us money. We eat, drink and live for free. Most of the money is spent on you. So do not ask me again, what I do with the men who come into this room. If I wanted you to know, I would have allowed you to stay and not sent you away"

"Yes, mum," I said and finished my job.

I had never known me mother to be so irritated with me before. I said nothing more about it to her. I was regretful for asking her and did not want her angry with me any longer.

She moved from the vanity and went to the wardrobe. She took out her good dress from it and I helped her into it.

"That's my good boy," she said and smiled once dressed.

As we stood side-by-side she gave me a kiss on the cheek then wrapped her arm around my shoulders, "Now then shall we go greet the day."

I smiled, "Yes, let's."

We left our room and went down the stairs. I knew something special was going to happen and thought maybe we were going to Mr. Mimms. After all she had on her good dress.

But that wasn't the case, much to my surprise. Instead we went down to the harbor.

Then I saw the reason; Captain Scott's ship was in there. So he must have come in during the night.

A member of his crew rowed a little boat up to the dock and invited us into the boat.

We were then rowed out to the ship. I had never been on the Captain's ship before. He had always come to shore. I found this to be very exciting and soon my question to me mother had left me head.

The crewmember, Mr. Yancy, tied off the boat next to the ship and another crewmember from the deck dropped down a rope for us to climb up.

I went up first and climbed on deck. Then came up Mr. Yancy. He called down to me mother and had her tie the rope around her waist. With the help of the other crewmember and me self, of course, she was pulled up. Once to the top she pulled herself over and was soon standing next to me.

Seeing us aboard, Captain Scott came over to us, "Welcome aboard, Maggie, Jack, and welcome to the Coral Reef," he said and made a wide sweep of his hand.

As I stood there, I gazed around. I was breathless, she was beautiful. "Captain James, she's wonderful," I announced.

James gave me a pat on the shoulder, "That she is my boy, that she is.

"Jack feel free to explore, but don't interfere with the crew."

I nodded my head and left me mother to his hands. As I walked away I did notice him offer his arm to me mother and escort her to his cabin.

I didn't mind though, I was going to explore the ship. And I did, I went from stem to stern from top deck to the hold and back up again.

But of all I saw, what got my attention the most was the helm. The helmsman allowed me to put me hands on the wheel and give it a turn. We were anchored and not going anywhere, but while I stood there I imagined being out in the open seas and me at the helm driving the ship.

It was hours before me and my mum were returned to shore along with Captain James.

"Jack, what did you think of the ship," he asked me.

"I loved, Captain James. I didn't want to leave it."

James, chuckled, "Would you like to sail on her," he asked with a grin on his face.

I nearly tripped over me own feet, "Sail on her, honestly, I could go with you," I asked bursting with excitement.

Me mother stopped walking forcing James to stop as well. "James, no, don't even joke about something like that. It's not funny, don't tease that way,"

"Maggie I'm not teasing him, this is an honest offer," he said.

There was panic on my mothers face. I could see the concern in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"No, James, he's too young, I will not let you take him," she said and shook her head.

I had stopped too and was standing there listening to them talk. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. James wanted me aboard his ship, but me mother was saying no.

"Maggie, he's thirteen, he's a man, you can't keep here in Tortuga all his life," James said as gently as he could.

Once again she shook her head, "No, he's just thirteen and he's still a boy, not and man," she said in a trembling voice.

"But mother, I am a man, I was made a man just last night," I protested.

Me Mum gulped, then let out a deep sigh. "Yes, Jack, but you are too young to go with Captain Scott."

She had used his last name, something I had not heard her do before.

"Maggie, look at him, he wants to go. He's been wanting to go since the day I met him. Don't deny him this."

Me mum looked over at me and I looked at her with pleading eyes. She then looked at James, "I know he does and has and I know some day I'll have to let him go, but not now, not yet. When he is fourteen, if you still want him to sail with you, then he can," she said to both of us.

I started to protest, but James raised his hand to hush me, "It is a deal then, when he is fourteen," he said firmly.

I let out a sigh, I wanted to go now, but the deal had been struck. I would have to wait a whole another year. My enthusiasm waned and I slowly made my way to the Faithful Bride.

Later we did go to Mr. Mimms for new clothes, but the event did not cheer me, as all I could think about was having to wait a whole year before I could sail with James.

(end of chapter six)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was the longest year of me life. I thought me fourteenth birthday would never come.

But if I thought James would be there on that very day, I was mistaken.

"Happy Birthday, darling," me mum said to me first thing that morning.

We were both up early for us; it was before noon.

"Thank you, mum," I said and crawled out of bed.

As usual once we were dressed and ready for the day we headed for Mr. Mimms.

"Are you looking forward to new clothes," she asked as we walked along.

"Mum, where's James?"

"Jack what do you mean?

"Where's Captain Scott, I'm fourteen now," I said. She of course couldn't possibly know, but I just had to ask.

"Darling you really didn't think he would be here today, did you?"

"No, I suppose not," I said and looked off towards the harbor. That wasn't true, I actually had hoped he would be.

She stopped walking, "You know Jack as much as I want him back in Tortuga, perhaps even more than you do, we have to face it, there is always the possibility he won't make it back. And even if he does, he could have changed his mind about you leaving with him."

I stopped when she did. We stood facing each other. I could almost look directly into her eyes now. I was perhaps only a couple inches shorter than her.

"Yes, I know, Mum," I said. We had, had this conversation at least nine million times in the past year. At least it had seemed that way to me. Always before I had simply said, yes mum.

"But mother, I want to be a pirate. I want to sail, I don't want to be Mr. Mimm," I explained in a rather exasperated tone of voice.

For a moment I thought I was done for. I should have spoken to her that way. I was much relieved when she didn't scold me.

"I know dear, I know it's what you want," she said and ran her hand over my hair and down the back of my head.

"I know it's in your heart and written in the stars for you to leave Tortuga and be a pirate. But remember Mr. Mimm did not start out as a shopkeeper. If James comes back and if he still wants you to sail with him, I will keep to my word and let you go. But hear me, I will not have you go with just any one. I only ask that once in awhile you come back to Tortuga if only to visit your old mum," she said and smiled.

I had to smile at her. That was it; she was concerned I may not come back? That was just silly.

"Of course I'll come back to you, mum, I'll come and visit you," I reassured her.

Her smile got broader and she gave me a hug, "I know you will, darling and even if you don't just knowing you will come back to Tortuga once in a while is enough."

With that we began walking to Mr. Mimms again. I was glad she would still let me go, but still anxious about James coming back.

He did come back, but it was six months later. I was just about to give up all hope of ever getting off that rock, when he sailed in one afternoon.

No one was happier, with the possible exception of me mother that is. But then from the day they met, she had always been very glad to see him.

I had gone down to the harbor early in the morning as was my usual start of the day since my birthday in hopes of being the first to see him. But alas like so many days, his ship never appeared.

Unhappily I went back home and waited for me mother to wake up. We were in the kitchen of the Faithful Bride and had just finished eating when the call came out that the Coral Reef had arrived.

"Yes, Jack, go, go down and greet," she said seeing the look on my face and knowing I couldn't wait for him to get up to the bar.

I nearly sprang from my chair, "Thank you, mum," I said and started to run off. I quickly turned back, went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I was then off again.

I heard her chuckle as I left the kitchen. By the time I left the bar I was at a full run. I couldn't wait to see him again. I just had to know could I go with him, would he let me sail with him? Could I finally get off this rock and be a real pirate? Or was I doomed to never leave Tortuga and never know what it was like to be at sea.

I reached the dock and stood there waiting breathlessly as I watched them put a boat into the water. Then I saw men get into the boat, but couldn't tell if he had gotten in or not. It seemed an eternity as I stood there, waiting, waiting for James to come ashore and to tell me my fate.


	8. Chapter 8

"'Ello, boy," James said to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we walked up to the bar.

"'Ello, sir," I said and refrained from saying anything more. I was bursting at the seams, but held my tongue and waited for him to tell me rather than me asking.

He reached into his coat and brought out a piece of linen cloth with something wrapped inside of it and handed it to me, "Happy birthday Jack. I bet you thought I had forgotten."

I took the package from him, "Thank you." I didn't even open it just continued walking with him. "No I didn't think that." I was beginning to think he had forgotten which birthday it was though.

"Aren't you going to open it," he asked. He sounded disappointed that I didn't open it right away.

"Of course, I will." I carefully opened it and looked at my gift. It was a brightly colored head wrap. I looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. I think it's rather fitting for anyone who's going to become a pirate."

I stopped walking and parted from him. I looked at him in awe. Was he saying what I thought he was saying? "A pirate, a real pirate, I'm going to be a pirate?" I asked rather excitedly.

James grinned, "What do you think?" He didn't let me answer just started walking again towards the bar.

I was beside myself. Had I finally gotten the answer I had been waiting for what seemed like my whole life?

I hurriedly went up the hill and towards the bar. I couldn't wait to see my mother and tell her the news. I entered ahead of James and went straight back into the kitchens where I knew my mother would be.

"Mum, James is here and see what he brought me," I said and showed her the head wrap.

She looked up in time to see James come through the kitchen door. She was sitting at the table munching on some bread and cheese. She smiled at seeing us. "Hello, James."

He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I have something for you too, but I'll give it to you later tonight," he told her and winked.

I went over to the table and laid the head wrap on it in front of my mother. "It's very lovely dear, you should put it on. Come here and I'll help you.

I went over to her and stood with my back to her so she could put it on me. She picked up the head wrap and stood up. She then carefully tied it around my head.

When she was done I turned around, "How does it look?"

"You look like a real pirate," James said.

My mother looked at me, but then looked at James, "Oh, does he?"

I thought I heard a tremor in my mother's voice. Then remembered, she didn't like the idea of me going away to sea.

"I've given it a lot of thought and have decided it's high time he got off this rock and saw the world. And better he do it with me and on my ship," James said.

I bit my bottom lip I had this fear she was going to go back on her word and say no he can't go. But much to my relief, she didn't.

"Yes, I know," she said with a heavy sigh. "And I told him when you came back if you had decided to take him on I would let him go. I don't like the idea, but I'll stay true to my word. After all I want my son to know, no one, not man nor woman should ever go back on their word."

I moved forward and gave my mother a hug, "Thank you, mum, I will always remember this," I then released her and stepped back.

"Well no one is going any where today. Not before a good meal, good drinks, and some loving from a good woman, " James declared then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a good tight squeeze.

She blushed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Coming right up sir, all of the above," she said and then chuckled.

I had finally been relieved of my dreads. I was going to be a pirate. More important I was going to be a pirate with James aboard his ship.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

We had been to sea for three days now. I stood against the railing and looked out towards the direction we had come from. I couldn't see Tortuga any longer. It was gone from me.

I never thought I would miss it. I never thought I would miss my mother as much as I did. She wasn't there. I couldn't see her smile; feel her comforting arms about me. Nor her tender kisses upon my cheek.

It was a very strange feeling that had come over me. I was happy to be aboard ship with James, but sad to not be with her or in Tortuga. How was it possible to feel this way? All these emotions all mixed together and all at once.

James sidled up next to me, "It's all right Jack. Everyone feels as you do his or her first time away from home. Home is a safe secure place. You know where everything is, who everyone is and it's been that way your entire life.

But now, you are some where unfamiliar with people you who are unfamiliar. It doesn't feel safe and secure any more. You feel unattached, adrift and perhaps even scared."

I looked over at him, "I'm not scared, James, honestly I'm not. I'm not really sure what I am, but I'm certain I'm not scared."

James smiled, "Well then perhaps nervous or anxious are better words. But you'll get over it. You get acquainted with the crew. They will be the people you know and trust. You'll get used to new places and faces and with getting used to that, that will give you the security and safeness you felt when you were always in the same place.

Moving about can give you the same feelings you had when you couldn't move from town to town. Meeting new people, doing new things, traveling around the world will be your safety, your security. Eventually always being in one place will come to make you feel strange compared to always being on the move.

And eventually the sea will be your home. And it's always in the same place.

Oh it moves and it changes, but it's always here and you can depend on that."

I thought about what he was saying. I didn't see how that was possible. It didn't even make sense, but I took his word for it.

"All right James, I believe you. I know you know what you speak of." I looked around making sure none of the crew was close enough to over hear what I was about to say next.

"James, I miss me mother," I said in a very low voice.

James chuckled, "I know you do and for different reasons than I do. But you'll get over that too. You'll be so busy with life; you won't have time to miss her.

Then, you'll be heading back to Tortuga to see her again. And suddenly like waves upon the shore, those over whelming feelings of missing her will return.

You'll be so glad to see her again. But you won't be able to stay. The sea will forever call out to you and soon you will have to leave her again.

It's normal, Jack. We miss the people we leave behind. The poeple we love so very much. There isn't a crewmember among us who doesn't miss someone. But you learn to live with it and move on. Perhaps some day you'll meet someone who will mean more to you than the sea. That will be the day you give up this life on the sea and settle down with her.

Her love will sustain you for the rest of your life. Until such time, the sea is your lady love. And you will find you love her as well. Even when she tosses you about as if you were nothing to her."

I couldn't imagine that happening, finding someone I could love that much, who would love me that much. So I just nodded my head in agreement.

"James have you found a woman such as that?" I had to ask and I hoped his answer would be my mother even though it did not appear he would ever settle down with her.

"Aye, lad that I have. And to be honest it gets harder and harder to leave her behind. I know a day will come when I won't be able to. I can feel it coming closer and closer." He smiled at me then winked. "And yes Jack, it's your mother.

I smiled, a smile of relief. I was glad it was my mother. I wouldn't mind at all having this man for my father.

We sailed on for what seemed an eternity. Oh we made brief stops here and there for food, drink and other needs, but then we were back to sea again.

And I found you either loved it or hated it. You either dealt with the monotony of it all or you went stir crazy.

I saw what I thought to be the strongest of men go mad with the heat and the constant nothing to do, but chores, eating and drinking. Especially not having any women around to keep them company. We would come to a port for provisions and these men would not come back when we were ready to sail.

Then others, like James and my self, would not only endure it, but couldn't imagine it being any other way. Being James' cabin boy, there was always something to be done. I was never bored and fortunately the heat never got to me.

One evening we finally reached our destination. We sailed into a harbor and anchored. As we walked down the plank and onto the dock I looked around in utter awe. I had never seen such a place in me whole life.

"Where are we Captain, what sort of port is this?"

"Welcome to Singapore, my boy. You are going to love it here."


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are we Captain, what sort of port is this?"

"Welcome to Singapore, my boy. You are going to love it here."

Chapter ten

Singapore

As we walked along I couldn't help but notice how very different Singapore was from Tortuga.

James took me too all of his favorites.

Finally ending in a pub. I t was the first place that reminded me of home. It was very much like the Faithful Bride. The people were just as loud and lewd.

James ordered us each a tankard of ale then found us a table to sit at.

"What do you think of Singapore?"

"It's very different from Tortuga."

James laughed, "I think you will find most places different from Tortuga."

I missed my home. Actually I missed me mother, but couldn't admit to it, especially not now I was a pirate.

James smiled, "I miss her too."

I looked at him in amazement. "How did you know?"

"I recognized the look. It's all right ya know. We all have someone we miss. The trick, never admit it to anyone."

I nodded me head and took a pull on me drink.

I had drunk ale before, but not as much as I had that night.

When we finally walked out, my walk had a very distinctive swagger to it. I held my arms in front of me moving them about to keep me self from tipping over if not keep from running into anything.

James suddenly started laughing.

"I've never seen anyone walk like that drunk or sober. You look like a drunken snake charmer," he quipped.

I stopped and let me arms go to my side.

"I've drunk ale before, do you suppose theirs is different?"

James stopped beside me. "I know you've drank before, but not as much. We never stayed in any port long enough to have more than one or two."

"True enough."

We began walking again. This time I kept me arms beside me and the swagger wasn't quite so pronounced.

James started up the conversation once more. Here's a thought, the way you walk, if you did that sober no one would pay any heed to ya. They would think you drunk and stay away from ya. You could go anywhere. Perhaps even a Navy port.

I laughed, "What would I be doing in a Navy Prot?"

"You never know," he said and motioned with hand towards me. It could be anything, imagined or unimagined."

I thought about this briefly then let it leave me head.

James suddenly took out his pistol and loaded it.

"Expecting trouble?"

"We be approaching an alley. Murders and thieves have been known to jump someone from alleys especially if they appear drunk."

I reminded him, "James we are drunk."

"Exactly," he said proceeded with caution.

Just as we reach the alley their came a woman's scream. Her scream was rather frightful and deafening. Not to mention sobering. Immediately James ran into the alley pistol at the ready.

I started to follow him when I saw the situation at hand. A man was holding the woman from behind his blade at her throat.

Hoping I had not been seen I went as quickly as I could around the alley until I was in back of it and behind the man.

"Let her go." James shouted at the man.

"Come any closer and I'll slit her throat," came the retort.

I withdrew my sword and moved swiftly. I stopped directly behind him and pressed my sword against his back.

"Drop the blade," I demanded.

He just stood there for what seemed an eternity. For a moment I feared he would not comply so I shouted and enforced my words by pressing my sword harder against him thus piercing the skin.

"I said, drop the blade or I'll run you through."

With that he dropped the blade and let the girl go.

Unfortunately she fell to the ground passed out.

I went to my knees to revive her. When I did this I had set me sword down and turned my back on the man, leaving my self-vulnerable. I looked up in time to see the man retrieve his blade and about to plunge it into me back.

I reached for my sword when came a loud bang and the man fell to the ground dead.

James, who had been standing there, had shot him.

He put away his pistol and came over to the girl and me.

I stared at her not knowing what to do, "She's not breathing."

James pushed me aside and got out his dagger. He quickly cut her dress open then cut the lacing holding her corset together.

With the corset cut away from her she gasped and started breathing again.

I looked at him in awe, "How did you know to do that?"

He chuckled, "Clearly this is your first time to Singapore.


	11. Chapter 11

She opened her eyes and looked up at Me and James. It took her a moment to

realize what had happened. "Where is he," she asked in a Cockney accent.

I pointed out the dead man to her. She looked in the direction of me hand then

looked up at me. "Are you all right," I asked.

"Is he?"

I nodded "Aye that he is, very much so."

She nodded then extended her hand so she could be helped up.

James grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet.

She smiled at him, "Thanks to you yes I am."

She looked from James to me, "May I inquire the names of me saviors?"

"I'm Captain James Scott and this here, be Jack."

She gave me the once over and grinned. "Fancy meeting you, Jack, my name is

Giselle," she said and flaunted her self a bit.

"Tell me Giselle," James interjected, "How do you come to be in Singapore?"

She frowned, "I came to be with a gentleman who what gave the impression we were

to be wed. Only to find he had no such intentions and further more sent me away

without even a farthing to me name."

James furrowed his brows, "Well then that weren't no gentleman. He ought to be

horse whipped."

"What have you been doing since," I asked.

Giselle lowered her eyes in shame, "I've been reduced to a common whore," she

said apologetically.

I looked at James then back at her. He was rather confused. "What's wrong with

that, there's no shame in being a whore don't look so down cast. I think you are

right good looking whore."

Giselle's face went red and she raised her hand to slap me. James quickly

reached out with his and stopped her. "You don't ever hit this boy."

I leaned back to keep her hand from reaching my face. I remembered my mother's words about deserving what ever a woman did, but for the life of me I had no idea what I had done to deserve this.

"What I say?"

Giselle exhaled sharply "Ooh, what he said, how dare he speak to me like that. I'm a lady," she said and tossed her head.

James let go of her hand. "You control your self. He didn't say a word wrong. He was giving you a compliment so you mind your manners if you be a lady.

She slipped her hands to her hips, "Compliment, he done call me a whore, that's what he did."

My mouth twitched as I tried to understand this. "You called your self one all I said was you're a pretty one, what's wrong with that?"

Just so happens me own mum is one a she's the prettiest whore in all of Tortuga," I said rather proudly.

Giselle stared at me rather puzzled by this. "Is that right? You seem rather proud of that fact, don't you know what it means to be reduced from a lady to a whore?"

"I know a lady has fine clothes and lots of money. She gets to live in fancy homes and has others waiting on her all times.

I also know a lady is someone with manners. She says things like please and thank you.

Me mum is the second of the two. She just has to work for a living. Don't live in a fancy home and hasn't got fine clothes. But I think she done all right. Brought me up proper."

I took a step closer to her, "In fact if you feel I've done you wrong then you go ahead and slap me if you think I deserve it," I said and stuck out me chin so she couldn't possibly miss.

"No, no, I don't think you deserve it. I'm not going to slap you. I feel I owe you an apology and an explanation." She stepped back and let her hands slide back down to her sides.

"See in London, where I come from, whoring is disrespectful and men use them to their advantage. I had the chance to become a lady and leave that life behind me." She let out a disappointed sigh. "Instead here I am in Singapore back to where I started.

"What say we leave this alley and move on," James suggested and lead the way.

I offered my arm to Giselle to escort her. She smiled and took the offered arm.

"Why you are well mannered, your mum would be proud."

"I'm sorry you are back where you started. Maybe you can find your way back to a lady again," I said then smiled at what she said about me mum being proud.

She walked along with me and seemed very glad to have my company. "I don't think so, but thank you for the compliment, she said."

Once out of the alley and under lamplight she looked at me closely.

"Not meaning to be ill mannered, but how old are you?"

I jutted out my chest, "I'm nearly sixteen."

She stopped walking, turned so she was facing me and looked m over again. "Nearly sixteen? Are you certain of that?"

I felt insulted, "I am certain of that." I frowned a bit, "All right I'm actually fifteen, but I will be sixteen, in about ten more months."

Giselle covered her mouth and giggled. "Oh I see."

She stood beside me and took his my arm once more and we began walking again.

"How old are you," I asked.

"I'm eighteen and you shouldn't ask a lady her age, it's not polite."

James who was only a couple feet ahead of us, must have over heard the conversation. He turned around and stopped.

"Eighteen, indeed," he said then turned back around and began walking again.

"All right then I'm sixteen," she admitted. She whispered in me ear, "But don't tell no one as I'm supposed to be eighteen."

I nodded me head, "Your secret is good with me."

She threw back her head and smiled. "I likes you two so much I'm going to show you around this town. You'll see places I bet not even the Captain knew about."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A Pirates Tale

Giselle's tour

Singapore was a wonder to me. I had never seen such a place in me whole life, but then I had not been to many places before boarding the James' ship. Until now we had only made a few stops along the way and every port looked much like Tortuga to me. Not Singapore, Singapore was very different.

All around us were exotic smells, colorful sights, and the most interesting looking people. Giselle stayed true to her word and indeed showed us all around. She stopped in front of one formidable looking building and told us of a pirate Captain that lived there. I was anxious to go and meet him, but James grabbed me by the arm and stopped me. He shook his head, "No, Jack don't go in there. The pirate she speaks of is very dangerous. If you do not know the exact wording or yer phrases or do not know the right behavior he will have yer head cut off."

I stared in disbelief, but I saw in James' eyes he was serious. I was never one to disobey him so I relented. However I thought to my self perhaps some other day I would venture in there.

We moved on and went to other parts of the city. By nightfall we had traveled most of the city and were back at the harbor. As we stood on the deck of the ship we could look out over the now lighted city. As interesting as it was in daylight, it was even more exotic looking at night. The wonders of this city made me know someday I would be back and if for no other reason but to find my way into the Singapore Captains home.

Giselle dined with James and I in the Captain's quarters. She spoke a little more freely now she had nothing more to fear.

"I want to leave Singapore," she said rather abruptly while eating her meal. "I don't care where I go, as long I'm out of this city."

I stared at James then at her. I could not understand why anyone would want to leave this fascinating city. "Why, why do you want to leave? I could never leave this place if I were not already aligned with James."

She stared at me as if I had spewed the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Did you not hear me before? I am reduced to a whore. Those men, back there, they would have killed me because I refused to do what they wanted me to do and took their money. I can not and will not live that way."

"You do not have to live that way and we will not leave you that way," James suddenly announced. "You can come with us if that is your desire. And I give you me word, you will not be harmed by any aboard included Jack and my self."

She smiled and I noticed she had a very pretty smile. "Thank you, Captain Scott and I promise I do not expect to be waited on. I will do what I can to pay for the voyage."

And so it was, we took her on as a passenger. She would sleep in the Captain's quarters and I would swing a hammock and James would sleep on the couch. We left that exotic port after getting our needed supplies and headed back for Tortuga.


	13. Chapter 131

I leaned against the rail and looked out towards the familiar horizon. It was good to see home again. As much as I loved being out to sea I missed Tortuga more than I realized.

As our ship entered the harbor and a bell rang out announcing its arrival. Me mum no doubt must have heard it, because soon I saw her coming down the dock. The gentle breeze blew her red hair off her shoulders as she walked along

Our ship made anchor and we were soon getting into the long boats and heading for shore. Me mum was already there waiting for us as soon as the boat reached the dock. We tied it off and got out, the Captain first and them me self.

For just a moment she stood there as if she was undecided who to greet first. However it was clear which decision she made as she walked right up to me.

It had been so long since I had last seen her I had been fearful she might not have recognized after all I was taller and had filled out to the point of looking more like a man than a boy now.

"Jackie, honey it's so good to see you." She said and wrapped her arms around me neck and hugged me tight. I just stood there me arms hanging loose at my side.

"Hug yer mother, Jack she's not seen ya in a long time," James said nearly making it sound like an order.

I let out a smile, it had been my intentions to hug, but I was embarrassed in front of the other men.

"Aye Captain, that I shall do."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her hug. I'd be hugging her still, but for the fact she parted from me and went up to James.

"Well captain Scott are ye just going to stand there, or are ya going to give your woman you haven't seen in such a long time a hug and a kiss?"

James chuckled and went up to her. "Indeed I will." He then gave her a tight hug and a

Ø long kiss.

Me mum wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the favor. "Lord it's good to have you back home."

Ø "Aye and it's good to be home as well," James said and kissed her again.

Just then me mum took notice of Giselle. She parted from James arms and went up to Giselle. However she looked back at me and James.

"Who is this, and why haven't we been introduced," she asked curious, but politely.

I went over to Giselle and did the introductions. "Mum, this be Giselle, Giselle this be me mum." "Hello, Mrs. Sparrow," Giselle said and gave her a polite nod of the head.

"Mrs. Sparrow, indeed, no one calls me that. The name is Maggie."

Giselle smiled, "Maggie it is then."

"All right, the three of ya," me mum said, "Come on up and get yer selves something to eat. I know you haven't had any thing decent since you left."

Circling her arm around James' me mum lead the way back up the hill and towards the Faithful Bride.

I had to laugh, that was me mum all over.

"We best do what she says or we'll never hear the end of it," I said and took Giselle's hand. We walked along behind James and me mum, up the hill to the Faithful Bride.


	14. Chapter 14

I kissed Giselle as sweetly as I knew how. "I shall miss you, luv, but James says it is timeto leave so Imust go."

Giselle frowned, "No, you don't have to go. You can stay here with me and your mum."

Me mum who was standing by waiting to also say good bye to me interrupted us.

"It's of no use Giselle, the land can not hold Jack for long. He was meant for the sea and the sea he must go." Me mum was no more happy with this than Giselle was, but had learned long ago when a man, even a young man is called to the sea there was little that could be done about it.

Giselle frowned again, but freed me from her arms. I went over to my mother and gave her a hug.

"I will miss you as well."

"I will miss you too, my darling. Now go while you still can."

"Come along young man enough good byeing," James said. He then went over to me mum and gave her one final kiss. "I will take care of him as usual do not fear."

Me mum smiled and returned the kiss. "See to it you do,"she mockingly scolded him.

"Take care of your own self as well," James said as he parted and got into the boat tied to the dock.

I followed suit and waved good bye as I sat down. We were soon back on the ship and out of the harbor. I was used to this . I knew where ever they were going with James it was always a grand adventure.

The voyage was a very long one as we left the caribbean and crossed the seas to James' birth place, England.

We had of course stopped along the way to replenish supplies but England was where we stopped for more than a day. I had aged once again since we left Tortuga and was now seventeen.

"James I know this is the home of your birth, but what are we doing in England? It is notpirate safe is it?"

James smiled, "Every where is pirate safe if you know where to go and I know where to go, no worries, Jack."

Indeed he did know where to go. We anchored behind a hill out of sight of any unfriendlies. We then rowed ashore and pulled the long boat onto the beach. Finally we covered the boat with some dead branches. Once we were sure the long boat would not be discovered we headed in for town. James knew where to go so as not to be noticed. And so we walked down the narrow streets of London and up an alley to a smallish house. James went up to the door and knocked. The door slowly opened and they were greeted by a woman a few years younger than James. A broad smile crossed her face upon seeing him.

"Lord if it isn't Captain James Scott. Well don't just stand there all exposed to the world come in, come in."

James and I entered the house. "It's good to see ye again, Susan." James said and gave the woman a friendly hug. "Let me introduce you, this be Jack Sparrow, a member of me crew, friend and son of a special lady."

Susan nodded, "It's good to meet ya, Jack. Now come, follow me and we'll make our selves comfortable. I smiled at Susan, "Nice to meet you." Along with James, I followed her to the back of the house and seated me self at the kitchen table.

"Where be that husband of yours," James asked then sat down next to me.

"Oh that man be out most likely drinking at some pub if I know him and I do. He should be getting him self home soon enough." Susan stood next to the hearth and stirred the meal she had been making in the dutch oven. "You are in luck I was just adding the final touches to supper."

"Is that what I was smelling," James asked. "I knew it had to be good, that lucky man of yours got him self a good cook when he married the likes of you." James then looked at me and asked, "If you be wondering who this is, it is Susan Scott me sister in law

and that lucky man is my brother, Aaron," he explained.

I had been wondering who these people were and why we had come to their house. "Ah that does explain it then." I breathed in the aroma of the food. It did indeed smell good. Home cooking was something I was not used to. I had only eaten either on the ship or at taverns or bars.

"This is going to be a real treat for you. My cooking is a sight better than anything you got on that ship," Susan promised me. She began dishing it out when we heard the door open and close. James started to stand when Aaron came into the kitchen. "Brother, what brings you to me house."

James stood and went over to his brother. "My god Aaron, you look as if this wife of yours feeds you too well."

Aaron gave his brother a hug. "And you look like as if no one is feeding you."

The two laughed and then James introduced his brother to me. Aaron went over to me and I stood so I could shake his hand. "Good to meet you lad." He then went over

To Susan and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I see I am home in time."

"Yes dear, you are home in time, now serve this to your brother." She handed him the dish full of food, which he in turn set on the table. He returned to his wife and then brought over the second dish to me. He finally got a dish for him self. "Sit down gentlemen and eat."

Susan filled her own dish and brought it over along with a pitcher of ale and glasses for all. She set them on the table then she too sat down with us. "Don't be waiting for the likes of me, eat," she ordered us.


End file.
